


Warn me about this next time

by WildTamer



Series: Pandashrine Kid One-Shots [1]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Genetics, Is this a domestic au?, M/M, Melany is their daughter, Original Character(s), Their married and soft, over 200 words, their very sweet i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildTamer/pseuds/WildTamer
Summary: Just some domestic Pandashrine fluff
Relationships: Miggs Ortega/Peter Orso, Professor Mystery/Peter the Panda (Phineas and Ferb)
Series: Pandashrine Kid One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732783
Kudos: 5





	Warn me about this next time

Miggs leaned over the crib and stared at his newborn daughter, Melany, confused.   
“Uh, Peter” He called over his shoulder, “Can you c’mere please?” He asked, eyeing the small sleeping child worriedly

Peter hummed in question and stepped into the nursery, walking over to the crib and glancing at Melany before looking back at his husband

“Why, may i ask, does our daughter have  _ cream-white hair _ ?” Miggs questioned, gesturing with one hand at the pale hair on his daughter

Peter looked at Melany for a few seconds before pulling his notepad out of his pocket and scribbling down an answer, turning the pad towards Miggs

**Genetic, She’ll grow into her natural color.**

Miggs stared at the note before stepping closer to his husband, running a hand through Peter’s black hair, his curls going the same cream-white at the tips

He chuckled quietly “Well, It looks great”

Peter kissed him lightly and smiled warmly, looking back at his- no, their daughter.

“I bet she has your hair, y’know.” Miggs leaned against Peter, arms wrapped around his neck, Peter awkwardly wrote another note against the crib

**Give it a few years.**

Miggs laughed and nodded “If you say so, Panda, if you say so.”


End file.
